Time Twisted: Yewbeams' Pet
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Charlie goes on a normal 2 week trip to Indiana. He gets stuck in time. He gets stuck in another time from there losing Olivia and what happens next? He messes things up  majorly.  Previously: Chaging the Past
1. Indiana

**A/N: Wow working on my sixth fanfic… I feel official ^-^. Anyway this is the after the tragedy mentioned in 'The Hero's Series: Book One' my crossover fanfic but before that fanfic_ oh and after 'The sorceress'_ and Charlie's not dating Ivie yet. Oh and Isabella was forgotten by everybody_ including Ivie_ via magic so Isabella is technically no more. Lee and Ivie's parents have all forgotten magic (well actually Lee remembers magic just not his adventure same thing for Marcy, Sadie, and Ray.) oh and the ages in 'the sorceress' are off. Oh and I came up w/this before the red knight was out so it may not talk about book 8 but it might… actually this is now an alternative book 8 and has nothing_ yet ay at least_ to do with book 8 or my other stories… other than the characters which are based on the same people kay? Oh and Bella doesn't exist in the story… yeah that first stuff turned out to be pointless… _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and this story. (Which is very much based on how I imagined my Vacation in 2009 but it is set to fit the time of the story fall 2003)**

**Indiana**

_Charlie__and his friends were piling into the car_ they were in Fort Worth Texas and going to Indiana for a trade show that Ivie's father had a booth at._

_They were going to stay in a cabin in the woods by the lake._

_Ivie was their friend that they had met a few weeks ago_ she was a telekinetic_ Ivie had two brothers: Lee and Fin. She had a dog named: Zen (aka Zen-dog). Her mother was named Kristin Rowan and her father Randall Rowan._

_Lee was a cute 8 year old with longish brown-blonde hair, Fin was an adorable two year old with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, and Ivie was 11 with short brown hair that's cut just below her ears. _

_Ivie sat it was a car with quite a few rows… but no really a van. _

_Ivie sat at the 5__th__ (and last) row in between Charlie and the right window. She had a camera/video camera with her along with some books, drawing supplies, an mp3 player, and some other stuff in a 'fun pack'. The mp3 had music from high school musical 1, 2, and 3_that was it as her mom was quite protective_ she home-schooled at the time but dreamed of going to Bloor's._

_They drove for hours_ stopping a few times for gas and the restroom they had brought lunch with them._

_It was dark and Ivie was taking random photos of passing cars that you could only see the flashes of in the photos._

_They were in the right town but couldn't find the cabin. They were all hungry. After 30 minutes of waiting her Uncle Russ showed up so that we could follow him to the cabin._

_It was awesome it had a basement that was actually kind of the first floor that led outside because of the hill that was on the sides the front door was on the second story. Ivie and her friends, siblings, and parents were staying on the first floor Ivie and Charlie were to sleep on the 2 couches, Lee on the hyda bed, Ivie's parents on the bed and the rest on the floor. The living room, kitchen and other bedrooms were on the 2__nd__ floor. Ivie's dad's parents, brother, and, brother's co-worker/friend slept up there in the bedrooms. They ate and Ivie ran around outside and explored a little bit with Charlie and Livvy who was dating Charlie. _


	2. Be careful Where You Lurk Alone

**A/N: This is a true story… well I spent my trip imagining that this stuff happened… it was fun but anyway R&R PLEASE! If you don't want to publicly review than PM me OR email me at: **

**OR**

**PM me at:**

**.com (yes forum is spelled fourum on my url.)**

**THANKIES!**

**Be Careful Where You Lurk Alone.**

_Olivia woke up early the next morning and went into the woods to explore she didn't know why but she felt compelled to explore in the woods. She was shocked to see that Manfred Bloor was in the woods_ with Joshua Tilpin. Zelda grabbed her from behind. Zelda had returned to Bloor's a few months ago (but that's a different story) so had Beth. Bindi had not. Olivia was about to scream for help when she was gagged, blindfolded and then bound to a tree. They left. So now Olivia was alone in the woods powerless and the sun wasn't up yet_ it was fiveish in the morning._

_A beast growled nearby and Olivia struggled and struggled before she felt herself jolt upward now dangling from a tree branch 100 ft. off the ground_ she wasn't really struggling anymore._

_Her gag fell off and her blindfold. She then saw just how high she was_ she could see the little town from her height and when she looked down she screamed._

_Then her ropes broke and she struggled in the air and tried to grab tree branches and then felt a soft gust of pure power and she was being held by the Red King and slowly falling as though by a parachute… but slower. Her ropes vanished into thin air when she landed the king vanished. A girl with red_ not orange-red flaming red_ hair stood by the tree._

"_You should be more careful where you lurk alone. There might not always be somebody to save you." And with that the strange girl ran away and Olivia headed to the cabin. She fell asleep and woke an hour later to Charlie's shriek. It was distant and everybody else was searching the cabin for Charlie but Olivia went outside_ and sure enough he was off quite a ways into the woods on a very high branch. She ran into the woods until she reached the tree. She started climbing until she was terrifyingly high._

"_Liv!" gasped Charlie "you'll fall!"_

"_No I won't" she untied his wrists and told him to hold onto the branch with all his strength then untied him. He climbed onto a branch and the two climbed down._

_When they jumped off the lowest branch Olivia said "You should be careful where you lurk alone. Next time there may not be somebody to save you." _


	3. Charlie is reunited with some oldfriends

**Charlie is reunited with some old friends**

_The red haired girl ran up to them._

"_Olivia!" she gasped "you could have died_ and killed Charlie too!"_

"_Well I'm still here and so is_ wait how do you know our names?" _

"_I'm Jenny Harris_ I can talk to the red king and he knows you"_

_Charlie was gaping at her he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't think where…_

"_Oh and Charlie went to first grade with me"_

_Of course it was the French rich-girl from first grade_ Jenny Penny as everybody had called her back then._

_Dorothy de Vere Bloor appeared then holding a glass ball. _

"_Where am I?" she wondered aloud_

"_Mrs. Bloor?" she jumped and turned around._

"_Charlie Bone?"_

"_Yes it's me Mrs. Bloor" Olivia stared at Charlie and the woman in confusion._

"_Oh!" Charlie remembered that Olivia hadn't met Mrs. Bloor "Manfred's mother" he explained Olivia's confused look turned to shock _

"_Manfred has a mother!"_

_Charlie rolled his eyes _

"_How do you think Manfred got here?" he asked her and she blushed _

"_I don't know...I never thought about it…." She mumbled. "Jennifer did you call up the red king to save me this morning?" Charlie stared and Olivia said _

"_Zelda, Manfred, and Joshua got me up there" she pointed to Charlie's ropes._

"_Manfred is here?" gasped Dorothy in horror._

"_We didn't know until he captured us" said Charlie shortly "come on let's go to the cabin."_

_On the way to the cabin Olivia spotted a Chinese girl that even she recognized as: Ling/Belle. Charlie's ex-girlfriend who shared his endowment the only reason they had broken up was because of Olivia. Olivia had made her feelings quite clear to Charlie and this had caused Belle to join the Bloors for a while. (A/N: I have a story that will come out soon that explains Ling/Belle… like why she isn't just Ling. I won't make one for Jenny because of something in this story… oops no more hinties*glare* who made me say that… oh wait that was me*blush* well I blame YOU that's right YOU… at that desk… or are you in the car… or the kitchen table… or a coffee shop… or a book shop… or the couch. Anyway it's your fault *huff*)_

_But she had dissed the Bloor's and vanished. They had all assumed that she had been 'punished' but here she was_ in the woods in Indiana… in America… on the opposite side of the world than Great Britain_ or China for that matter._

_She ran off and they went to the cabin and told the whole story._


	4. The Time Twister is used Properly

**A/N: Please Review. It's not like I'm asking for a million dollars_ I'm not even asking you for a half a cent_ I'm not asking you to make me your queen, I'm not asking for you to get Selena Gomez on the phone for me_ No. I'm asking for a few words… look here's an example that makes me very happy:**

'_**Nice'**_

**Now how hard is that… then again you might not like it so you may say:**

'_**Bad'**_

**Get it? I'm not asking for good reviews_ but they are appreciated_ I'm asking for truthful reviews because what is the point of writing if it's giving everybody a headache? So please: truthful reviews I don't care if they are made up of one word… as long as it's truthful and I understand what you're saying. **

**The Time Twister is used properly.**

_Jenny fit in well with Charlie's friends. They welcomed her graciously especially after they heard of Olivia's rescue._

_Then Jenny asked for the Time Twister._

"_Whatever for?" asked Mrs. Bloor "You can't possibly want to use it"_

"_I can show you how it is properly done. Do you forget I can speak to the king? He has showed me how to use it and now I will show you." Dorothy handed her the twister and they all looked away except for Jenny who soon disappeared. Then she ran out of the trees._

"_I went a few seconds into the past just to show you that it's possible_ and you can change history" she showed them how and they all figured it out_ when they messed up Jenny brought them back soon it was impossible for them to mess up._

"_I want to give the twister to Charlie" said Jenny "someday it will be useful to you Charlie, I'm sure"_

_They all went to the craft show with Ivie's mother that afternoon and it was awesome_ Ivie got a one-time-part-time job and earned twenty bucks (American money) for each of them._

_They each bought one of those hats that have braids on the sides (like Ron Weasley's in the prisoner of Azkaban the movie)._

_They were given free cinnamon Amish pretzels that were so delicious it should have been illegal_ but they were glad that they were legal because they would have eaten them anyway. _

_Oh and Lee bought a cool eagle necklace._

_When they got 'home' the neighbor said that they could jump on their trampoline all they wanted because they didn't have any use of it_ their kids weren't on their lake-trip. _


	5. Time isn't on our side

**A/N: Here we are chapter… five I think. **

**Sorry if I seem to be neglecting certain stories but do you know how hard it is to run 11 unfinished Fanfics. It isn't easy_ no not at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone.**

**Time isn't on our side**

_Charlie used the time twister on the trampoline when nobody was looking but dropped it right before he took off._

_He landed on a trampoline (yeah this is strange) on the grounds of Bloor's_ hopefully it was right after Dagbert Endless had arrived on the same date. _

_Charlie wanted a few weeks to prepare for stopping Billy from going into Badlock_ as well as Runner and himself of course._

_But then he realized the time twister wasn't here and the trampoline was locked: Manfred's cronies stood outside of the trampoline_ Dagbert was there and Manfred was missing. It took Charlie a moment to understand why, and then he realized 'Of course! The flames! He's not available.' He took out his cell phone and called Jenny. She picked up as 'past' Jenny as he expected._

_He was about to explain himself when his phone flew out of his hand and Idith_ or maybe Inez_ caught it, then gave it to Joshua who simply said 'I hate you' and shut the phone._

_Charlie was furious and then confused._

"_How did I end up in here?" he asked carefully and Dorcas said "Your great aunt predicted you coming from the future and told us where you would appear so we could trap you and here you are_ right on time" she smirked "now if you don't mind we're going to leave you out here."_

_Charlie knew that the 'if you don't mind' part was sarcasm but he decided to respond anyway_

"_Oh, but I do mind"_

"_Well too bad"_

"_I can climb over the net you know_ and then the wall and then_"_

"_And then home? Where Grizelda and Lucretia are waiting go right ahead" she waved her arm towards the wall. Charlie didn't move until a plan formed in his mind_ he would go to the place he knew wouldn't be suspected_ Darkly Wynd_ he would hide in the empty number 14 that had its doors unlocked all the time. He climbed over the net and the wall and ran into 14 Darkly Wynd._

_Charlie felt his neck get grasped and he choked before everything went black._


	6. Where's Charlie?

**Where's Charlie?**

_The time twister always gave two weeks before time caught up with the world and all of Charlie's friends were searching for him but of course they found no hints until Jenny saw the twister on the trampoline._

_She knew how to see when and where people have gone with the twister_ as well as their intentions of doing it._

"_He went to save Billy and talk Dagbert into being good in the beginning" she said of course that's all she knew._

_Olivia grabbed the time twister and went to the presumed date_ but she handed the twister to Jenny just in case as she did this._

"_Livvy!" cried Emma_

"_It's okay Em" said Jenny "we just need them back before we leave here or else all may be lost"_

"_Nice pep talk" muttered Tancred_

"_But" she continued "I have a plan…" they all leaned in eagerly "so we…"_

_Olivia appeared in the lock up trampoline. She climbed out wondering where Charlie was. She eventually decided he was at his house but when she got there she was grabbed by Grizelda Bone "Hey!" she protested struggling as Matron grabbed her wrist and she was dragged into a car that had obviously just driven up._

_Eustacia Yewbeam sat in the driver's seat_ of course._

"_Well, well what have we here? Come to save your boyfriend? Well we won't let him marry any petty unendowed girl so back off _'Princess'_" she said the last word in a taunting way._

"_What have you done with him!" screamed Olivia, and then Eustacia started driving THAT made Olivia forget her question she screamed no apparent words just plain screaming._

"_Shut up!" snarled Matron. Olivia didn't shut up_ she kicked Matron Yewbeam and kept screaming_ by now she was just attempting to annoy Matron and her awful sisters. She threw up_ on Grizelda_ from the driving speed. Grizelda shrieked and Olivia couldn't help but laugh despite how awful she felt._

_The car stopped in Darkly Wynd and Grizelda went with Matron to the first 13_ Matron's house_ to get cleaned up._

_Eustacia dragged Olivia out of the car and snarled "You'll pay for that hateful little girl"_

"_I'm thirteen" she muttered_

"_Not here you're not; you're twelve in this world so get used to it"_

"_No thank you"_

"_Shut up"_

"_I don't think I will…"_

_Eustacia dragged Olivia into Venetia's house and then into a bedroom where Charlie was unconscious and propped up against a wall._

"_Charlie!" she screamed but her scream was stifled by a hand, she was turned, and became face to face with somebody. Before she knew what was happening she had looked into the eyes of Manfred Bloor. _


	7. Jasmine Yewbeam and Some Death

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahaha I love suspense!**

**Well here you go what happens after our Miss Vertigo gets lost in our handsome (well not so much right now because of the scars but… oh well) Manfred Bloor's eyes.**

**Jasmine Yewbeam and Some Death**

Charlie woke up to see Olivia sitting on the bed with a dazed expression on her face… what's more she was wearing the same clothes as she was 'today' (as in the 'present'… when they re-met jenny… you get what I mean.)

"Liv?" he asked just before Venetia Yewbeam stepped into the room and said to Olivia

"Jasmine run on home_ next door" Olivia walked out of the room without a word. Once Olivia was gone Venetia turned to Charlie and said "Well, well if it isn't our little Charlie from the future"

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OLIVIA VERTIGO?"**_

"Oh nothing much. Just discovered the illusionist. Oh and had her hypnotized so that she is now 'Eustacia's daughter'" Venetia smirked

"No" breathed Charlie his face must have been priceless because Venetia laughed evilly then he said "what is it with you people telling me what you've done?"

"We enjoy the look on your face Charles Bone" she sneered.

"But it helps me to win" he pointed out

'Oh, but I have to tell you something that won't help so much. _Jasmine_ knew where your parents _were_ sailing" she said with a great emphasis on the word on were.

"What do you mean 'were'?" he whispered_ he already knew the answer though.

"Oh did I not mention that they no longer exist?"

Charlie wanted to cry but he kept his face straight "How do I know you're not lying?" "The funeral is this Friday. There are bodies Charlie"

"No" he whispered again "I don't believe you_ I won't_ I can't" she laughed

"Suit yourself_ but it will only bring more pain at the funeral this Friday… not that I mind!" she cackled.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I have a wedding to get to" she walked out with an evil smirk on her lips.

Once she was gone Charlie cried_ he cried until he was choking and then he stopped, for he did not want to choke to death.

Then he stood up, and explored the house a bit_ meaning that he made a wrong turn somewhere while he searched for the front door and ended up in a basement. It was designed like a dungeon and Charlie wondered why he wasn't locked up down here… not that he wanted to be but still… it was suspicious.

He decided to go back up and ask Venetia why she wanted him and ran up to look for her_ little did he know that he wouldn't even get to ask the question before he was answered.


	8. Venetia's Room

**Yeah sorry my internet's down and I am not even close to age 16 yet so I can't drive to starbucks… when you get this that probably won't be true… OMG that's not what I meant… I meant I should have wifi not I'll be 16! Okay the good news is that I should have at least a chapter one each story when I get wifi as I won't have online games etc. to distract me from my writing… sadly I couldn't warn you… anyways here y'all go:**

**Venetia's Room**

Charlie was gripped around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going Charlie Bone?" asked a mocking male voice. Weedon's mocking male voice.

"What do you want" whined Charlie

"Where were you going?" asked Weedon ignoring Charlie's question

"To ask aunt Venetia what you want with me" said Charlie matter-of-factly "so what do you want with me?"

Weedon again ignored his question and dragged him out the front door and into the back seat of a car Charlie didn't recognize. The door was slammed shut but when Charlie tried to open it he found that it wouldn't budge. The windows were painted black so he couldn't see through them_ aside from the front window. He was alone in the car aside from Weedon who had just sat down in the driver's seat, he pulled a curtain behind him and Charlie couldn't move the cloth for some reason. Weedon was driving off. "Where are we going?" demanded Charlie

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Weedon

"Where are you taking me?"

Weedon didn't bother responding

"Seriously!"

"…"

The next four hours were somewhat like that. Charlie asked about where they were going; Weedon ignored him.

Charlie fell asleep around the time when he'd asked about a thousand times.

He woke up as the car came to a jolting stop.

Weedon opened the back door a moment later and reached in and blindfolded Charlie before pulling him out.

"Where are we?"

"Would you shut up?" snapped Weedon

"No"

Charlie was led across what felt like hay and up hard steps_ stone probably.

He heard a chime and then the creak of a door.

He was grabbed by somebody else who seemed stronger than Weedon if that was possible.

He was dragged through an echoing room and up more stairs.

He was let go of and landed on floor that was definitely stone.

He tore the blindfold off and saw a man with black hair and a lot of muscles.

The room was a stone ballroom with an onyx chandelier in the center.

"Hello Charlie" hissed the man

"Who are you" demanded Charlie

"We've met"

"No we haven't I would remember"

"I looked… different"

Charlie didn't respond_ it would be pointless as he hadn't a clue who the guy was.

"We're related_ directly"

"I don't know who you are! Okay?" exploded Charlie

Then something happened the man began to vanish but in his place a wolf was appearing, then the wolf became a bear and then it went back to the man.

"Yorath" whispered Charlie desperately hoping someone would save him "Tantalus Ebony"

The man made a face "Yes… and no_ I am not Tantalus Ebony that was only an act"

Charlie was silent in fear.

Yorath waited for Charlie to say something but he was silent.

"Are you going to say something Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head

"Oh? Then how about I make you say something?"

Charlie desperately shook his head

"Then do it on your own"

"What do you want?"

"You are going to live here Charlie Bone and right now you are going to do something for me or I will make sure your girlfriend never makes it home_ ever!"

"W-W-What might that be?" choked Charlie knowing full well that they had control over Olivia.

"You are going to use that time twister to bring my Yolanda back"

"I don't have it_ but even if I did I would give my own life before helping you"

"And Olivia's?"

Charlie was silent

"Where is it?"

"I dropped it on accident before I got to this time" snapped Charlie

"Until it is found you are going to stay locked in your aunt Venetia's bedroom from when she was younger"

"No"

"It wasn't a question Charlie it was a fact" said Yorath coldly and he lifted a kicking Charlie and carried him out of the room and up more stairs than before. He was shoved through a door that was shut and locked behind him. Charlie glanced around the room.

The walls were dark purple and the carpet was black. There were black shiny blankets and bed curtains, and the bed was ebony, as was the dresser, which he found full of clothes his size. He looked in the ebony bedside table and found a purple book that read: _Jurnol uv Venetia Yewbeam 1960~1961_

He opened it and read. It was amazing how un dignified his great aunt had once been_ as reckless as him and even more defiant.

He read about Paton and her becoming enemies in the spring of 1961 and him learning how to use a credit card_ her credit card. He laughed and read on to Venetia's teal haired crush Roy the young furniture selling assistant. He read about her tricking her sisters and her sad summer in Yorwynd_ he realized that he was most likely in Yewbeam Castle and sighed. He would have done more but he was decently okay with it while he read his evil great aunts little girlish innocent journal complete with misspellings and improper grammar.

He smiled as he went to bed_ it was dark out but then was it ever very bright at all?

He decided he'd find out tomorrow and fell asleep dreaming of Venetia Yewbeam: 8 year old.


	9. Things go REALLY wrong!

**A/N: Personally I am enjoying writing this. Is it enjoyable to read? I hope so! I'm writing this for you! I wouldn't be working so hard for me… so please review so that I know if it's even worth it… thanks**

Things go REALLY wrong

Charlie woke up to his arm being gripped and the feeling of hitting carpet. He opened his eyes expecting to see the same _young _man as yesterday. He saw a gorgeous girl but he knew it was Yorath non-the-less.

"What…" he groaned "was that for?"

"You need to wake up" 'she' informed him

"You're Yorath if I'm guessing right" he hissed

The girl changed into the young man.

"Correct_ wonder why it took you so long yesterday…"

"Why do you seem to always be in this body?"

"Maybe I like this body" he snapped

"Whatever… what do you want?"

"You know what I want"

"I don't have the time twister"

He held out a painting of the time twister

"Go get it"

"No"

"Olivia is under our control and we can use that against you"

Charlie looked at the painting it had a man holding the time twister Charlie focused on the man and Yorath smiled cruelly.

After a moment he was in front of the man.

"Um… hi… I need that…" he nodded at the marble and the manWhat shook his head.

"Non monsieur"

"Hehe… yes I do… see my girlfriend's life depends on it…"

The man rolled his eyes "Non"

"… Oui" said Charlie remembering his French

"Why?"

"See somebody wants that and if I don't get it for him he's going to kill Olivia_ my girlfriend"

The man smiled apologetically

"It is uncontrollable in the wrong hands"

"What you can speak English! Oh well… I can use it properly"

"Only the red king could"

"His… somebody who could talk to him taught me"

The man reluctantly handed it to him

"What is your name?"

"Charlie Bone sir… yours?"

"Mine is Edmund Howards… go now… save your girlfriend" he waved his hand

"Oui monsieur" but Charlie didn't have Clairwen with him.

"I… can't…" he closed him eyes and whispered "I have it… if you can hear me please get me out" he felt a jolt and opened his eyes_ he was on the black carpet holding the time twister.

"I have it" he said weakly

"Well then go get my Yolanda"

Charlie nodded miserably and looked at it after remembering the date that Yolanda had died. He knew that the twister would allow him to pick who remembered the original happenings and he would choose everybody_ even Yolanda. So basically what he was doing was making her appear in his time which he could do.

He had just saved Julia when he arrived,

Paton was making sure she was okay when Charlie rushed out the door unnoticed.

He ran to Darkly Wynd and went to Venetia's basement door. He knocked timidly. Venetia opened the door

"What are you doing here" she snarled

"Um… I doubt you'd believe me…" at that moment Lucretia and Eustacia stepped down the stairs and saw him.

"What is he doing here?" demanded Lucretia

"You wouldn't believe me"

"I know what it is" Eustacia opened her eyes_ nobody had seen her close them but… oh well.

She explained it (she's clairvoyant) but all she knew was the part about where Charlie came from the future and Yolanda was going to die and he had to bring Yolanda to his time.

"Why would you do that though" Lucretia narrowed her eyes

"Yorath said to or you're_" he nodded at Venetia "_going to kill Olivia… in my time… kind of…" said Charlie who was in no mood to lie.

"Come in then" said Venetia still looking suspicious. Charlie followed her into the workroom with the others in tow.

Yolanda glanced up "Oh little Charlie is going to be with us then?" she smirked

Charlie scowled

"You can tell her" said Lucretia smirking

"…" he didn't feel like it

"Tell me what?" Yolanda stopped working all together

"Charlie" said Eustacia harshly "you tell her now"

"…" he played with his shirt sleeve.

"Charlie!" Venetia wasn't much better than her sisters.

"…"

Eustacia slapped him

"Ow…" muttered Charlie

"Let's not hit Charlie he's only a child" chided Yolanda "Charlie come with me" she stood up and went to a door he hesitantly followed after Eustacia pushed him forwards.

As soon as he was in the other room there was a knock on the door.

Venetia let Grizelda in.

"Where's Aunt Yolanda?" asked Grizelda

"Talking to Charlie" said Venetia with a smirk

Grizelda raised her eyebrows "How did she manage that?"

"Charlie came on his own… from the future… with the time twister… and he has to save Yolanda because otherwise she would die today_ Paton would kill her…"

Grizelda looked surprised "The time twister is uncontrollable"

"Apparently not for him…"

"So does that mean he's actually being good in the future?"

Venetia shook her head "I'm going to kill Olivia Vertigo in the future if he doesn't… so said Yorath… so said Charlie"

Yolanda stepped into the room with Charlie in tow. It was quite clear that he was more comfortable with her than when he came to the house_ actually he looked pretty clueless.

Yolanda looked pleased with herself

"I hypnotized him after he told me how to use the time twister and some other things"

"So does he still have the same name?" asked Venetia

"Not exactly it's Charlie Yewbeam and if you will for me take him in as your son Venetia I would need that done_ until I leave of course. He can come with me."

Venetia nodded "Of course Auntie"

Yolanda turned off the sewing machine and other lights before the door broke open and Paton stood on the threshold. The first thing he saw was Charlie standing loyally behind Yolanda. He looked shocked.

Yolanda followed his gaze and laughed "Oh please Paton. Did you really think you could keep Charlie? He's mine now and you can let that be"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" roared Paton

"Nothing of course_ I'm stronger than you Paton Charlie's a smart boy he could see that mine was the better side." She smirked

Unlike the original time Yolanda was not at the sewing machine and there were no lights on. Yolanda had gotten the first story from Charlie by threat_ before she had hypnotized him of course. Now she could ask him anything he had known and he would remember the answer and tell her. She was a very powerful hypnotist and could make it work like that if she wanted.

"Oh Paton you'd be much better off working with us you know"

"WHAT?" thundered Paton

"You heard me."

This time there was no light to kill her with. This time Charlie wasn't there for back up because he was standing in Yolanda's shadow instead of Paton's.

She changed into a wolf and attacked. Charlie didn't consider saving him. He stood there and watched it knowing that Paton deserved what he was getting just like the Yewbeam sisters although part of the time they looked at Charlie with satisfaction. Paton wasn't dead when Yolanda changed into herself again but he was near it. Nobody called the police. Nobody helped him.

"Charlie come with me" commanded Yolanda

Charlie followed her out the door loyally.


	10. Dehypnotized and back again

**Hehe I'm changing the title because I went way off of my plan… so I think this is what I'm changing it to: **_**Time Twisted: Yewbeams' Pet.**_** Is it okay? I am also changing the summary but I am saying its former title in the summary so that it can be found kay?**

Dehypnotized and back again

"Eustacia I'm using your car" said Yolanda as Charlie sat down next to her in the car.

"Okay" called Eustacia

Yolanda planned on dehypnotizing Charlie and seeing what happened_ if he behaved himself than he could stay himself and if he didn't he would have to be hypnotized again.

They pulled up to Bloor's and Yolanda parked the car by the curb.

"Come on" she said strictly as she climbed out and he followed her.

She pulled the chain by the door and bells went off.

Weedon stood in the doorway

"We need to see the Bloors" said Yolanda

"Yes ma'am" if Charlie were half himself this would have amused him but as it was he was hardly himself and he didn't so much as crack a smile.

Weedon led them to Dr. Bloor's office where Ezekiel, Harold, and Manfred were talking.

Yolanda knocked.

"What?" snapped Manfred

"It's Yolanda let me in" she snapped back

The door opened and Manfred did some apologizing (this should have amused Charlie as well) to her and she sat. Charlie still stood and looked to Yolanda for permission. (Gosh he's not himself) She laid a hand on the seat next to her and he sat.

Ezekiel sat across from Yolanda; Manfred sat across from Charlie, and Dr. Bloor sat at his desk.

"Why is Charlie here" asked Harold frowning

"Charlie please get out of the room for a second" said Yolanda in a surprisingly kind voice and Charlie stepped outside.

A few minutes later she called him back in and he sat next to her while Manfred smirked. Yolanda could easily dehypnotize Charlie and she did this the same way she hypnotized him for the most part.

"Charlie look at me" she commanded

He looked at her and she started as Manfred locked the door. Soon he became himself again and jumped_ Yolanda had not given him the ability to recall anything past stepping into the other room in Venetia's house.

"W-What… happened?"

"You fainted dear" said Yolanda "now I need to know something: Are you going to be good and help me or are you going to stay the same and try to defy me?"

Charlie didn't hesitate "There is no way I would help you… EVER!"

"Okay" she said a little too cheerfully which made Charlie suspicious "You seem… okay with it"

"Of course I am" she smiled kindly but Charlie was scared and confused until she pulled him up to her face and before he could do anything about it he was lost in her hypnotizing eyes.

"Well I suppose for now that answers that question: he won't be of any help unless he stays the way he is right now. Charlie I plan on returning to Yewbeam Castle with you tomorrow but I need your help with some things first"

"Okay" said Charlie who was ready to help Yolanda do anything

"First I need to know if you know if you know how to turn the blue boa's invisibility back to visibility"

Charlie nodded "Yes I know, it's basically the same thing as when he would turn someone invisible in the first place but he needs to know what he's supposed to do"

"How do you achieve that?"

"Well Billy Raven can talk to animals so he could tell the boa what to do"

"I see… thank you Charlie" and the adults (well adult, young adult, and seniors really) started plotting but Charlie wasn't needed so he sat and watched the conversation with mild interest.


End file.
